Fall - Songfic
by Catching Feelings
Summary: Ella había caído. Él siempre estuvo allí para ella y la cuidó, protegió durante años. Pero... se había enamorado, y eso estaba prohibido, ¿verdad? Después de todo eran mejores amigos... La depresión es algo muy triste a decir verdad, y Risa lo experimentará luego de haber sufrido. ¿Podrá superarlo? Él la ayudará a que así sea. (Pésimo summary, lo siento.) ¡Les invito a leer!.


**¡Hola!** n-n

Bueno, decidí crear una historia de este anime tan bonito 3. La verdad es que aún no lo he terminado y se me ha dado por crear el One.

Quizás no tenga nada que ver con el anime en sí. Pero fue una idea que se me ocurrió de una canción de Justin Bieber, con el mismo título que le he puesto. Se me cruzó por la mente -y nose porqué- la historia de Risa-chan, todo lo que ha sufrido por amor y bueno, la inspiración hizo esto :).

Recomendaría que leyeran el Song-fic escuchando la canción (Fall - Justin Bieber) es realmente hermosa y bueno, si no les gusta ni modo :). Solo una recomendación...

Ahora sí, los dejo leer tranquilos :P. ¡Sayo!. Hasta otra ocasión nwn.

* * *

**Fall.**

_"Bien, déjame contarte una historia _

_acerca de una chica y un chico. _

_Él se enamoró de su mejor amiga _

_cuando ella está cerca, _

_él sólo siente alegría..."_

Se habían conocido en el Jardín de Infantes, cuando tenían cerca de cinco, seis años... recien habían comenzado... Ella lloraba, su madre se había ido y no conocía a nadie de por allí; él estaba solo en un rincón de la sala. Sus miradas se cruzaron y desde ese momento... se hicieron mejores amigos.

Cada segundo a su lado era como estar en el paraíso, la pasaban muy bien juntos. En especial él. Él era el encargado de hacerla feliz. Lastimosamente había fallado... se había enamorado, y eso no era _aceptable,_ porque era su mejor amigo, ¿verdad?.

_"Pero ella estaba destrozada _

_y eso la cegó. _

_Ella nunca podría creer _

_que el amor la trataría _

_**Bien.**__"_

El tiempo había pasado... ahora ya eran adolescentes. Ella diesicéis y él diecisiete. Como era de esperarse ella ya había tenido su _primer amor_, algo tan importante y especial para cualquier chica.

Pero...

Las cosas no habían salido como ella hubiera preferido. La hirió. La engañó. Le hizo mucho daño, y él, él no se lo perdonó. A pesar que él no fue ni sería nunca su novio, jamás se lo perdonó. ¡Había jurado tener que protegerla!.

Porque...

Si no podía ser suya, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarla y protegerla. El amor de niños aún perduraba en su corazón. La amaba, muchísimo.

_"Pero, ¿sabías que te amo? _

_¿O no estabas consciente? _

_Eres la sonrisa en mi rostro _

_y no me iré a ningún lado..."_

Se había encerrado en su depresión. No salía. No comía. No hacía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se aparecía por el colegio. _No vivía_. Y él sabía que ella no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más aquello. _Lo menos que quería era perderla_.

Le había pedido tiempo, distancia, quería superarlo por sí misma, pero él sabía que terminaría más herida de lo que se encontraba ya de por sí. No se alejó. No la dejó. Siempre estuvo apoyándola, y jamás la dejaría.

_"Estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, _

_estoy aquí para verte sonreír. _

_He querido decirte esto _

_desde hace un tiempo atrás..."_

Ya no soportaba más aquella situación. Ella en cualquier momento se suicidaría, y si eso llegaba a suceder él... él dejaría de existir.

¿Por qué?

Su amor por ella era indescriptible. La amaba y daría lo que fuera por ella. La adoraba y lo menos que quería era que todo aquello terminase en una tragedia. Romeo luchó por su amor, y aunque él sabía que **no podría ganar** lo intentaría de todas formas. _No dejaría que su hermoso ángel cayera, él le enseñaría a volver a volar_

_"¿Quién te hará enamorarte? _

_Sé que tienes toda la pared _

_alrededor de tu corazón envuelta"_

Él no lo soportó más, y le confesó todos sus sentimientos. Le gritó que la amaba, y que sufría al verla así. Ella se sorprendió. Lloró. Se lamentó. Se disculpó, y finalmente... sonrió.

_"No estarás asustada para nada _

_Oh mi amor. _

_Pero no puedes volar a menos _

_que te dejes, _

_No puedes volar a menos que _

_te dejes caer..."_

Le juró amor eterno. Siempre la cuidó y protegió. Siempre estuvo a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Ella debía págarselo de alguna forma, quizás así...

Ella sabía que no volvería a ser feliz. No después de aquel episodio. Jamás, jamás volvería a serlo. Ella sabía que él la amaba. Pero siempre se lo negó. No quería hacerle daño, él siempre estuvo con ella... Lo apreciaba mucho, y lo más que quería es que fuese feliz...

_"¿Sabías que eres un ángel _

_que olvidó cómo volar? _

_¿Sabías que se me rompe el corazón _

_cada vez que te veo llorar?."_

Pero, a pesar que lo intentaba no podía. Siempre volvían a ella los recuerdos de ese maldito hombre que la hirió. En las noches lloraba y se lamentaba, "Siempre había sido así". Se insultaba por no poder ser un poco más... fuerte; pero no podía hacer nada. Lloró y lloró, hasta que se cansó.

_"Te atraparé si caes. _

_Te atraparé si caes. _

_Te atraparé si caes."_

Él lo sabía, por supuesto que sí. Cada vez que se encontraba a su lado apenas y hablaba, cada vez que le besaba se le notaba incómoda, y en ocasiones se tensaba. Aún recordaba su primer amor, lo sabía. Pero él la quería para sí, ¿Era egoísta? Lo único que quería era que ella fuese feliz. Y por un segundo creyó que lo sería a su lado.

_"Si abres tus alas _

_Puedes volar lejos conmigo, _

_pero no puedes volar a menos _

_que te dejes caer..."_

Y así pasaron los años... Él era feliz, ella estaba a su lado. Ella por su parte... estaba contenta. Le pudo dar la felicidad que tanto quería ella para su chico, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Sonreía para él. Vivía para él. Pero aún no era feliz.

Pero... se había recuperado. Aprendió a volar, todo gracias a él. Y volaron lejos. Donde nadie jamás podría volver a hacerles daño.

Dañada. Rota. Infeliz.

Así era ella hace un par de años...

Hermosa. Preciosa. Feliz.

Así se encontraba ahora...

Todo porque aprendió a volar. A pesar de los malos tratos que le había dado a lo largo de su vida, él siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola, cuidándola, _dándole __**amor**_.

Había caído, pero... se había levantado. Le sonrió a la vida, y le agradeció un millón de veces a su ahora marido.

Y murió. Murió feliz. Murió a su lado como había deseado desde su infancia.

_Porque al final de la lluvia sale el sol, ¿verdad? La vida sigue... a pesar de las caídas, siempre tendrás a alguien a tu lado que te ayude a levantarte..._

_"Te atraparé si caes. _

_Te atraparé si caes. _

_Te atraparé si caes."_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!.


End file.
